Metal Gear: The Concluding Chapters
by Tofer v1.0
Summary: The conclusion of the Metal Gear Saga, the beginning of the end to the final moments. Metal Gear may end, but the legacy must be passed on.
1. Memories

Metal Gear: The Concluding Chapters  
  
I do not own the rights to any of these characters or situations; these are the property of Konami.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Memories  
  
April 31st New York City Metal Gear Solid begins again.  
  
The sun was beating down on New York City. The Police Department was still investigating the wreckage of the strange craft that had ploughed vehemently through half of Manhattan, before coming to a halt outside of Federal Hall, what caused greater concern was the discovery of the former U.S. President, George Sears, dead, grasping the statue of George Washington. Another discovery was that of the body of Helena Dolph Jackson, a.k.a. "Fortune", a member of "Dead Cell", which was apparently responsible for the destruction of the "Big Shell" offshore clean-up facility, which was a huge blow to the environmental community, as well as the US Government. The discovery of these bodies would link the two events together. Was this vehicle the cause of the destruction of the "Big Shell"? Nobody knew. In the minds of the authorities, there was only two men alive who knew the exact events that had transpired the previous day, Solid Snake, the international terrorist, and a mysterious, white-haired person seen with Snake, moments after the craft came to a stop. Their whereabouts were unknown at that time.  
  
"What did you say, Otacon?" reiterated Snake  
  
"I said that all twelve member of the Patriots' Wisemen's Committee are dead, for at least 100 hundred years, one of whom was one of the biggest contributors of Philanthropy."  
  
"Shit, this makes no sense. Otacon, any word on the location of Olga's baby?"  
  
"Snake, that's the other thing I had to tell you, Olga's baby. she's not being held by the Patriots, as Olga said. I believe that this was merely a smoke screen placed over her eyes in order to gain her cooperation in the S3 plan. In fact, Snake, I looked into the situation, and there are a few hospitals run by the Patriots in the New York area and."  
  
Otacon frantically searched through a plethora of files and documents on his desk.  
  
"Yeah, Otacon, what did you find?" Snake asked.  
  
"Well, it's like this."  
  
Snake again heard the sound of rustling paper through the receiver, by this time, Snake's patience had all but dissipated, and he slowly removed the last cigarette from his pack, and proceeded to light it. He took three long drags before his patience snapped. "OTACON!" Otacon jolted from his seat, and quickly organised himself and began again.  
  
"Well, Snake, I did a search on births in these hospitals not long after the Tanker incident, and, it seems slightly strange, but there were a lot of babies born in these hospitals, in that time-frame, so I narrowed the search for a woman fitting Olga's description, as she was a distinctive lady, as you know Snake."  
  
"Yeah, distinctive alright, very distinctive, heh heh."  
  
"Snake," Otacon's tone was sober, "I think you should have a little more respect for the dead."  
  
Snake mumbled something just out of Otacon's hearing, which he would assume was an apology. After this sombre pause, Otacon continued,  
  
"And this search yielded only a few results, three to be exact, and whether this is a coincidence or not, all of these three babies were adopted, which means that the Patriots could not have had Olga's baby in their care, unless the Patriots control goes further than we can even hope to comprehend, but this is just assumption, Snake. However, I believe the location of Olga's child can be delayed for the moment, as we still have the Patriots to deal with."  
  
"But I thought that the Patriots were dead, Otacon."  
  
"They are Snake, but the fact is, our biggest contributor, Jon Brennan isn't, he is possibly the only lead we have to finding out the truth Snake, we have to track him down. This may be our only chance to find out the truth."  
  
"Last known address?"  
  
"The Lower East Side of New York, that's the only source of info I have, Snake, you have to track him down, it is imperative that you track him down. Do whatever is necessary. Hurry."  
  
Snake's weathered face creased, struggling to comprehend the amount of new information he was forced to take aboard, in his mind, he was a grunt, and shouldn't be forced to take on international conspiracies, yet what he had seen in the last two years made it abundantly clear to him, even the pawns can become a threat, and that whether he liked it or not, this was now his life, his legacy. A wry smile stretched his cheeks, with the knowledge that he was fighting for what he believed in, just as an old friend had told him to do.  
  
"Fox, this is for you." He thought as he clutched his SOCOM to his heart, the barrel warm to his chest. With this moment of remembrance, Snake slowly headed to the door, each step echoing, and with one swift movement, departed and left the door to slam shut, leaving behind him an empty room, as he moved forward to the path that awaited him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Please review this piece of life's labour if you have the time, as I want this to truly encapsulate and conclude the Metal Gear Saga from a fans point of view, and I would greatly accept criticism, praise and suggestions form anyone. 


	2. Setup

Chapter Two: Setup  
  
Taxis streamed through the streets, a yellow sea in an urban metropolis. Snake could hear the drivers shouting obscene comments at one another.  
  
"New Yorkers" he thought to himself. Snake had always been fascinated by how irritable New Yorkers were. He had only been in this city twice, this time being the worst. But only by a hair's breadth, last time he had been accused of extreme eco-terrorism, and had been on the run ever since, something which bothered Snake.  
  
" I finally do the right thing. I clean myself up; get out of that dank hole in Alaska, save the world. What do I have to show for it, and outstanding arrest warrant with all the US Police Departments. That's my justice."  
  
At this, several patrol cars halted in the street. Snake did his best to conceal his face, but he knew these feeble attempts to hide himself were no better than four years ago, when he was all alone, with only the wilderness. They had found him then. They would find him again.  
  
He ducked into a nearby alley. Slowly, he scanned the area. There were two guys behind a dumpster. Snake knew he could trust no one. He pulled the SOCOM from beside his chest, slowly raised it to eye-level. He stalked his prey. Their whisperings became louder, stating to ring in his ears. Five steps. Snake's ageing frame pressed against the dumpster. Four Steps. The figures were covering a flame. Three steps. The flame intensified. Two steps. Snake readied his aim. One step. He was at the corner of the dumpster. Ready to strike.  
  
"FREEZE!" Snake's voice reverberated down the alley. There facing him, the two figures quickly took shape. Two smack addicts, their faces white, their eyes wide.  
  
"Wha...wha..." One of the addicts tried to speak; yet his fried brain did not allow it. The other just sat there, a stream of urine and excrement trickling to the gutter. The flame they were concealing was for heroin. Another hit. Snake felt a pang of sympathy. He too knew the pain of self- deprecation.  
  
"I sorry." Snake's voice drifted off, as he turned away, looking down the alleyway. The Codec began to breathe.  
  
"Snake, what's your progress?" Otacon's voice snapped his mind back.  
  
"I'm on my way, Otacon."  
  
"Snake, I've got you on SATCOM, you're close to the rendez-vous point. It's just a klick away, due east."  
  
"I'm moving, Otacon. I'll contact you when I get there."  
  
With this, Snake turned, his hair catching the breeze, blowing into his face. It was a feeling that he enjoyed. A feeling that he had not felt in a long time, a long time since Meryl...  
  
He realised this was not the time to be thinking of her, his face creased, holding back a tear.  
  
"This is not the time, Snake." He said to himself,  
  
"This is not the time Snake."  
  
"But when is the time, huh? I've bottled this up for so long, I think I'm starting to lose her."  
  
"Snake..." This voice was strange, different. It was Otacon.  
  
"Snake, I think that you have to open up. I think you lost a part of yourself the day that Meryl..."  
  
"Otacon, I've got a mission to complete. I'll speak to you later."  
  
Snake disengaged the Codec. He knew he was right. He had lost a part of himself that day. That did not matter now. Snake's focus slowly returned to the mission, his mind back to the past.  
  
The meeting point. He was there. Snake examined the area. The buildings were desolate, not a soul dwelled in them. He knew the only place there was to go was inside. Snake could hear a faint pitch of noise.  
  
"Harmonic Resonance?" Snake uttered.  
  
"Snake... be careful. The chances are, they probably know you're on your way." The codec crackled and fizzed at the receiving end, deaf to Otacon's words. Dead. "Snake. Snake. Can you hear me Snake?" Otacon's ears pricked, his eyes slowly, autonomously shifted to his left hand side. The sounds, so distant, so vague, yet so familiar. The swift crack of the chamber. The muffled crunches from a suppressor. The metallic chorus of shells hitting the ground.  
  
A dark figure approached the van, under assault. He dodged the incoming fire. A feather in the wind, moving gracefully, yet haphazardly, but seemingly with a purpose.  
  
Otacon looked up to the opening doors. The figure stood there, a shadow. A saviour? 


End file.
